


Evermore

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Last Alliance of Elves and Men, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: just a short snippet of a night shared between Thranduil and Glorfindel during the Battle of the Last Alliance.





	

“Let your head linger here, for just a little longer.”

Words that should have been soothing, touching, and inviting were empty and broken instead, just as were the heavy-laden songs that echoed around them from the camp this night.

“We both know that it is now that I must go. Even if the dawn has not yet greeted us, I can no longer linger in the repose of your arms.” Thranduil's eyes that had once shone with emotion and love, were now hollow like the dark shadows, reflecting nothing but a vast emptiness.

“No. Stay. The stars still shine and morning has not yet come. Stay while the mantle of this night still covers us, and let yourself be comforted from all that tears your heart apart.”

Glorfindel's voice was like a lament, pleading in its tones. But he knew that Thranduil could not heed his words, for he could feel the dissonance that radiated from the newly crowned king.

“Will you come to me again? For now my nights will surely be haunted by your memory, and my heart will crave your touch. I will want you in the aftermath of struggle, and I will want you in the joy of our enemy's defeat...”

He would have continued, but Thranduil's haunted eyes flashed a warning, silencing him.

“No. Do not look for me again. The voices of those that we have lost this day cry louder than does the needs of my heart. I can not hide away. As wonderful as your touch has been, this is not my place. I will stand amongst the living, feigning strength and hope. To those who see me, it will seem that I am not haunted by the dead.”

“But you need time to heal!” Glorfindel cried to Thranduil, trying to lure him back into his arms, where not just a few moments ago he had held him, making love to him with a passion driven forth from their pain. He had kissed Thranduil with a fervor, and Thranduil had been receptive, drinking in his affection like a soul that craved the warmth of another. It had set his heart ablaze, and Glorfindel had felt that deep connection of their souls. But now his arms felt empty, with only the cold of the night that wrapped itself around him.

Thranduil didn't turn around to respond, and instead he only continued dressing. His silence would have been his goodbye, but he paused, as if he expected Glorfindel to say something that would somehow change his mind.

“Do not do this, Thranduil. Do not rush to greet a dawn that has not yet broken. Linger yet in the comforts of my arms. Let yourself grieve and find comfort while you still can. Do not turn off the emotions of your heart and fall into the doldrums of an endless grief that you will not give yourself time to heal from...”

Glorfindel's words stopped when his eyes looked into those of Thranduil. Almost dead in their somberness, the green eyes were void of any hint of affection. No, Glorfindel could tell that there would be no more need for him this night. Thranduil did not need him anymore. What little comfort Thranduil had needed in his grief, he had already found. Their embrace together, as tender and consoling as it had been, seemed to be forever over.

“Remember me as you will, Glorfindel, but I will not tarry here. Mourning will not heal me. Tell me just how my tears will bring my father back? Tell me just how lamenting will save all of those who died under our watch? It is to the living that I must tend to. It is them that I must serve now.”

A gentle smile came from the new king, and Glorfindel could tell that is was genuine despite how weary Thranduil was.

Glorfindel was silent to Thranduil's questions, even though he had so much more that he wanted to say. He simply could not speak what his heart ached. In his own way, Thranduil would find his peace. Glorfindel, also knew that with time, he would find his love. What love he had given Thranduil this night had been a love that he had given freely from the depths of his heart. But, Glorfindel knew that it was a love that could not be for evermore.

How Glorfindel's heart bleed, wishing that it would have been him that Thranduil would reach for in future nights to come. But this was not to be his fate.

The cold of the night had settled in, penetrating to the depths of his heart, and the songs of lament had faded away, leaving only silence. With downcast eyes he watched as Thranduil slipped from his tent out into the dark of the late night.

~Fin


End file.
